historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Regency/Empire
The official British Regency period, from the time that King George III became unfit to rule and the time when he died, dates from 1811-1820. The time period commonly known as Regency stretches a bit farther, from the end of Georgian period to the beginning of the Victorian, approximately 1811-1837. Some might date it as early as 1795. It also corresponds with the French Empire period. Architecture: *In England, the Regency style continued to build on the previous Georgian style. *In America, it was known as Federal style *In Germany it was Beidermeier style *In France, the style was French Empire Fashion in the Regency era was a bold step away from the wigs and powders of the Georgian to looser, more flowing styles for the ladies, and an abandonment of lace and decorations for the men. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Clothing Sets/Theme Pages *Regency Theme at All About Style Female *Baingani - Purple Regency Dress by magicalme1289 at MTS *Rangabirangi - 5 Recolors by magicalme1289 at MTS *Regency Dresses in 5 Muted Colors (Adult) by waxesnostalgic at MTS *Romantic English Regency (Adult) by iamliz13 at MTS **Regency Maxis-Match Gown - 5 Colors by oepu at MTS *Regency Gown with Spencer (Adult) by klintsch at MTS *Regency Daydresses for Teens by Berg at MTS **Regency Outerwear for Teens by Berg at MTS *Claudia's Regency Wardrobe (Child) by tristessa incognito at MTS *New Mesh 2 Long Fur Coats (Adult) by Cocomama at MTS *Pride and Prejudice: Elizabeth's Everyday Gown (Adult) by brody dalle at MTS *Pride and Prejudice: Eliza's Ball Gown (Adult) by brody dalle at MTS *Regency: Adult and Child Female Mesh by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS **Regency Gown (Adult) by Berg at MTS *Regency: New Regency Dress Meshes for Adult and Teen Female by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *The Paintings - Thomas Lawrence Pinkie (Adult) by alexasrosa at MTS *The Paintings: Josephine (Adult) by alexasrosa at MTS *Regency Style Gown (Adult) by matildarose at MTS *Regency Style Adult Gown by Berg at MTS *Anne: Regency Gown Set by simal10 at The Booty Male *Regency Fashion for Adult Male by Berg at MTS *Regency: AM Regency Coat and Teen Regency Top and Bottom by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Besens Regency Style by besen at MTS Hair *Regency Styled Hair in 4 Colors (Female) by waxesnostalgic at MTS *Helga 30 Nouk'ed (Female) by jenfold at MTS *Regency Cut Hair (Male, All Ages) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *"Missionary"- Pookleted version of Maxis's Rod Humble hair by Hat at Hat Plays Sims *A few Regency hairs by Lidiqnata at Stuff for the Sims 2 *Lidiqnata's poke bonnet (female, teen-elder) in select Pooklet colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff *Lidiqnata's Regency Three Buns hair in select Pooklet colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff *Lidiqnata's Regency Hair w/Shawl in select Pooklet colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff *Lidiqnata's Regency Loose Curls in select Pooklet colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff Accessories *Sideburns! Thick and Big! (Beards) by Berg at MTS Sims *Elizabeth and Darcy from Pride and Prejudice by Chiarina at MTS Objects *Regency Style Dining Room (also Walls, Floor) by digits26s at MTS *TV Painting by justfels at Feenwald *Theme Antique1 Bedroom 1 at 4ESF *Theme Antique2 Dining 1 at 4ESF **Re-colors by amethystfenix at Sims2Artists *Theme Antique3 Living 1 at 4ESF *Theme Antique5 Nursery 1 at 4ESF **Re-colors by amethystfenix at Sims2Artists *Theme Antique6 Bathroom 1 at 4ESF *Theme Antique7 Miscellaneous at 4ESF Build Mode *Elegant Walls by Kims*Designs at MTS *Floral Carpet 6 by rmschoon at MTS *Second Empire Window Expansion Set by leesester at MTS *Arch Empire (A M&G add-on) by suefemme at MTS Lots *Lacock Village aka Meryton (Community) by ekrubynaffit at MTS *Quiet Regency Living (Residential) by nanisim at MTS *Regency/Plantation House (Residential) by jule78 at MTS